Deseos Ocultos
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: "¿Matarme…? Quiero ver que lo intente, Shion. — Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. — No pretendo ni me interesa lograr que lo comprendan, pero tanto tú como tu maestro deben tener en claro que por ningún motivo voy a renunciar a Atla." AsmitaxAtla. (Lemon, ONE SHOT.)


**Deseos Ocultos**

_Por Crista Ivanonv_

**One Shot**

Sin perder el tiempo, avanzó sigilosamente entre los fríos escalones, temeroso de que los latidos frenéticos de su corazón le delataran. Aturdido, pudo percibir en la lejanía la presencia de su maestro, y aunque sabía que no lo estaba buscando, debía ocultar su cosmos para que el mentor no se percatara de a dónde se dirigía su pupilo. Sin más, salió del camino de piedra y saltó hacia el sendero rocoso que acompañaba las escalinatas del santuario, procurando que la tierra bajo él no hiciera el más mínimo ruido.

Ya faltaba muy poco. Unos cuantos metros más y podría refugiarse finalmente, y aunque ese día no tenían planeado encontrarse, lo que había pasado hace apenas unas horas le había hecho sentir una necesidad imperiosa de estar con él. Se detuvo unos momentos, ocultándose detrás de una vieja columna derrumbada y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración, mientras retiraba algunos de los cabellos violetas que se habían esparcido por su rostro. Incorporándose, pudo ver con claridad el enorme portón trasero de ese templo sagrado, a muy poca distancia de donde él se encontraba.

Sin poder evitar que un ligero carmín cubriera sus mejillas, por lo que se apresuró a bajar de nuevo a los escalones, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible al pisar el mármol de la entrada. Con sigilo, se introdujo en las sombras que proyectaban los gruesos pilares de la casa zodiacal. Exhaló, aliviado. Había podido llegar al sagrado templo una vez más sin ser descubierto, y debía ser cada vez más precavido, puesto que la menor sospecha podría ponerles en un problema muy serio. A ambos.

— No está aquí…

Se dijo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que el cosmos del dueño de aquel templo no se encontraba dentro de la construcción, por lo que se adentró aún más entre los ya conocidos pasillos. Percibió la frialdad del mármol, el hueco sonido de sus pasos al golpear el piso y las frías corrientes de aire que le erizaban la nuca. Todo le resultaba ahora totalmente familiar. Se acercó cauteloso hacia una puerta que conocía muy bien, grande, de pesada madera y tallada finamente en ornamentos florales.

Empujó la gruesa puerta con un poco de dificultad, puesto que aún no tenía la fuerza física deseable. Aunque no se podía negar que cada uno de sus puntos físicos débiles eran compensados de sobra con su inteligencia y habilidad psíquica.

Entró en aquella silenciosa habitación, siendo recibido amorosamente por la luz de una enorme Luna, asomando sus rayos azules por el ventanal de hierro. El adolescente suspiró al mirar una nívea cama recargada en una de las paredes del cuarto. Se despojó de sus zapatos, y sin pudor alguno, se arrojó a ella pesadamente, mientras sumergía su hermoso rostro en el lecho, pensando en la cruel realidad que le había golpeado hacía no más de un par de horas. Su joven corazón se sentía abatido, y sumamente expectante. Cerró las preciosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos, trayendo a su cabeza aquello que había pasado en el recinto Patriarcal…

" — ¡Basta, he dicho!

El grito de Hakurei provocó un eco entre las paredes de piedra, el cual fue casi opacado por el sonido que hizo su mano atestada violentamente en una pálida mejilla. En esos momentos, el viejo caballero de plata sentía que la rabia y la decepción estaban apoderadas totalmente de él, ya que era incapaz de creer la injuria que acababa de escuchar por parte de quien consideraba uno de los lemurianos más capaces que había conocido.

El joven se mantuvo de pie, inmutable ante la fuerte bofetada que acaba de recibir por parte de su maestro. A pesar de que su mejilla estaba furiosamente enrojecida a causa del golpe, no perdió la compostura ni un solo instante, así como la firmeza en sus ideales. Hakurei le dio la espalda, avergonzado, mientras que se dirigía a él con una voz fría y cruel.

— Ya he escuchado suficientes blasfemias, Atla. Regresarás a Jamir mañana mismo sin excusas, y no pondrás un pie en éste Santuario hasta que se alejen de tu cabeza esa ridiculez. ¿Me has entendido?

Los labios del aprendiz permanecieron sellados, pero no así sus puños, los cuales se estrujaban con fuerza. Sus verdes ojos se dirigieron al suelo, mientras que el joven sentía que su pecho se llenaba de un peso abrumador. No podía creer que, de entre todas las personas, el primero en condenarle sus sentimientos sería aquel a quien consideraba como su propio padre.

Ese día había decidido confesarle a Hakurei el amor que sentía hacia uno de los caballeros de la orden élite. A sabiendas de que la guerra se aproximaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que le fuese permitido estar con él libremente durante el tiempo que quedaba. Pero no contaba con que su maestro sería sumamente inflexible… y violento.

En cuanto Atla le había dicho que amaba a ese hombre, el viejo lemuriano reaccionó de un modo furibundo, sin darle tiempo a siquiera explicarle. Hakurei le miró fijamente, embravecido, al tiempo que le hablaba con los dientes apretados.

— Es un sacrilegio lo que acabas de decirme. Tú, un joven tan prodigioso y puro ensuciándote con esos pensamientos retorcidos, ¿Acaso crees que él siquiera va a fijarse en ti? No sólo eres un niño, sino también un aprendiz apenas, alguien a quien consideraría indigno de sus simples atenciones, ¡Sólo vas a ganar desprecio si te acercas a ese arrogante que no respeta ni a su propia diosa!

Los ojos del hermoso Atla se abrieron de par en par al escucharle. Su corazón se aceleró peligrosamente ante las crueles palabras que brotaban de su adorado mentor… de que le llamase indigno del amor de aquel a quien adoraba. Hakurei estaba tan cegado en indignación que no se detenía a pensar en los sentimientos de su aprendiz.

— Es tan impuro todo esto, Atla…

— ¡Pero, maestro, por favor escúcheme, él y yo…!

— ¿El y tú? ¡Por Athena, Atla! ¡El es un hombre destinado a morir y tú sólo entorpecerás su caminos! ¡Te prohíbo que te le acerques! Si llego a enterarme de una desobediencia a mis órdenes, me veré obligado a tomar medidas. ¿Está claro?

Le dijo su maestro con los dientes apretados, conteniendo el enojo. Hakurei ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar la respuesta, ya que se retiró con paso firme en cuanto vio que los ojos de su aprendiz de habían cristalizado ligeramente, a pesar de que siguiese manteniendo ese frío temple. En cuanto su mentor hubo desaparecido detrás de las cortinas de la sala Patriarcal, Atla no pudo evitar flaquear, destruyendo su máscara de seriedad y apretando los párpados con fuerza…"

— ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido?

Se dijo a sí mismo, reprendiéndose por su ingenuidad al tiempo que apretaba las sábanas entre sus puños. Atla le había abierto su corazón a su maestro, confesándole el íntimo secreto que había guardado durante varios meses. Y es que el pequeño no pudo evitar compartirle la dicha que sentía al descubrir que estaba perdidamente enamorado de un caballero de la orden dorada.

Al colocar la mano en su pecho, estrujó su ropa con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la impotencia le invadía. Detestaba tener que seguir así, escondiéndose por las noches para poder compartir el lecho de su amado, puesto que las personas eran intolerantes hacia aquello que no podían comprender, sin saber que condenaban las cosas más hermosas sólo por ignorancia. Y precisamente, le dolía el hecho de que Hakurei le hubiese dicho que él era indigno de recibir el cariño de aquel que amaba tanto… su maestro era tan ingenuo que no se imaginaba siquiera que el pequeño Atla ya gozaba, desde hacía mucho tiempo, las bondades del amor correspondido.

Se cubrió hasta el cuello con las cobijas, dispuesto a intentar dormir en aquel lecho que le gustaba tanto, que a pesar de estar vacío, podía percibir su aroma, su calor, y eso era suficiente para consolarle. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar…

• **~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • **

La noche ya estaba bastante entrada, con el cuarto iluminado suavemente por la luz de una luna llena. Atla estaba perdido en sus sueños, deleitándose con el descanso que éstos proporcionaban, el refugio para su espíritu que representaban. De pronto, un suave viento entró al cuarto, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos violetas del joven y haciendo que su piel se erizara.

— Atla…

Le llamó con suavidad una voz dispersa en el aire, logrando que el ojiverde empezara a salir muy lentamente de su sueño. De pronto, un bulto empezó a surgir bajo la cobija, el cual cada vez se hacía más grande, empezando a deslizarse por el cuerpo del muchacho. Un suspiro inconsciente brotó de los labios del ojiverde al sentir que unas manos le acariciaban las piernas con suavidad, subiendo poco a poco por ellas y tocando con sus yemas la delicada piel.

— Uhhm…

Gimió con dulzura el lemuriano, empezando a recobrar sus cinco sentidos ante las caricias que le estaban siendo proporcionadas a su cuerpo, sintiendo que los finos dedos dejaban sus piernas para recorrerle el vientre, introduciéndose bajo su blusa. También pudo percibir que un cálido aliento se esparció por su blanca piel, seguido de simultáneos besos que se depositaron en su ombligo. Esos labios… los conocía perfectamente. Percibió cómo un cuerpo empezaba a acomodarse entre sus piernas, abriéndose paso en ellas y dedicándose a besar su pecho con adoración.

Atla abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel gran bulto, totalmente cubierto por la cobija y al parecer gozando de su joven cuerpo. Sonrió de lado al sentir que aquel ser misterioso no traía ropa alguna. Su prenda inferior empezó a ser bajada lentamente, mientras que una curiosa lengua le recorría los huesos de la cadera y unas mordidas se depositaban sobre su piel, sacándole suaves gemidos.

— Uuhm…

Atla metió una de sus manos bajo la cobija para acariciar el rostro de aquel que le proporcionaba tan agradables sensaciones, encontrándose con unos largos cabellos que le hacían cosquillas en la piel, mientras que ponía el otro brazo arriba de su cabeza para tener una posición más confortable. Finalmente, la frazada cedió, dejando al descubierto una rubia cabellera. Atla no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en ésta al sentir que los labios que le acariciaban bajaban a lo más bajo de su vientre, rozándole con su aliento y causándole estremecimientos. En ese momento, un rostro cargado de deseo se dirigió al aprendiz de Hakurei, quien estaba sonrojado ante el calor que estaba sintiendo. Sus cabellos violetas revueltos, sus mejillas encendidas… sus labios brillantes y exquisitos.

El rubio se lanzó a la boca del lemuriano, besándola con suavidad y acariciando al mismo tiempo el sedoso cabello del lemuriano, empezando a aprisionarlo entre sus brazos. Atla pudo sentir la piel desnuda de su visitante nocturno, quien comenzó a retirarle la blusa lentamente.

— Mi dios… — dijo en un susurro el ojiverde, sintiéndose mareado ante los besos del rubio, aferrándose a su cuello una vez que su prenda fue retirada, para poder sentir el contacto con la piel del otro, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de su amante para saborearla una vez más. Sus piernas se enredaron en los muslos del misterioso hombre.

El visitante sintió su cuerpo vibrar ante la sensual voz de su niño, clamándole con una extraña mezcla de erotismo e inocencia. Incapaz de controlarse, se abalanzó hacia el cuello del ojiverde, devorándolo con pasión, con un hambre prácticamente insaciable. Al pequeño Atla le gustaba mucho sentir el peso de su amado sobre él, pero el hombre estaba tan perdido en el placer que no se dio cuenta de que empezaba a dejarse caer demasiado sobre su pequeño cuerpo. El ojiverde puso sus manos en los hombros del visitante para tratar de alejarlo, al tiempo que le hablaba con una voz temblorosa y las mejillas enrojecidas.

— A-Asmita, me estás aplastando.

Al escucharle, el rubio retrocedió, colocando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Atla para aligerar su peso. El rostro del caballero de Virgo mostraba una afable sonrisa, mientras que con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del joven lemuriano.

— Perdón hermoso, no me he dado cuenta.

Atla sonrió al mirar nuevamente a aquel que amaba con tanta intensidad. Podía sentir el calor de Asmita, el que se desprendía dulcemente para cobijar su fina piel. Acarició los cabellos dorados que caían a los lados de su rostro y percibió el cuerpo desnudo del rubio sobre el suyo. Se sintió sumamente pleno.

— Déjame verlos…

Le pidió tímidamente el lemuriano, recibiendo una sonrisa ligera por parte del caballero de Virgo, quien sin dudarlo un solo instante, levantó sus párpados para mostrarle sus invidentes ojos azules. El hermoso aprendiz suspiró, hechizado por aquellos zafiros, al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello de Asmita, haciendo que éste se recostase nuevamente sobre su cuerpo, pero ahora con más delicadeza.

— Lo lamento, Asmita, sé que no me esperabas… — Le dijo con su usual dulzura impregnada en la voz.

— Encuentro ilógico el que te disculpes, siendo que encontrarte aquí en mi cama ha sido una encantadora sorpresa, precioso…

Le susurró con ternura, al tiempo que le besaba suavemente cada uno de sus lunares ovalados. Atla se sonrojó nuevamente, sintiendo la deliciosa sensación de los labios de su amado sobre su frente, al tiempo que trataba de no pensar en lo que le había dicho Hakurei. Pero su cabeza le traicionaba con insistencia.

— Te amo… — Le dijo el rubio, apretujándolo más entre sus brazos.

— ¿De verdad…?

Preguntó con timidez el aprendiz, dándose cuenta de su error de inmediato. Asmita levantó una ceja y dirigió su rostro hacia su amado, un poco consternado por la pregunta. El rubio le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la razón de por qué el hermoso Atla le hacía esa pregunta. El caballero de la Virgen disimuló con extrema maestría la tremenda ira que inundó su corazón al sentir la preciosa piel del lemuriano mallugada.

— De verdad.

Le dijo con firmeza, al tiempo que besaba sus labios, deseoso de encender el erotismo en el cuerpo de su amado, necesitando que todo el dolor que sentía en el cosmos de Atla desapareciese inmediatamente. Su lengua acarició los labios del ojiverde, inundándolo de deliciosas sensaciones, al tiempo que acariciaba sus costillas y lo hacía empezar a arquearse.

— Aah, Asmita, ¡Te amo demasiado!

Asmita quitó por completo la prenda íntima de Atla, quien se estremeció ante el roce de la tela. Su sexo fue acariciado por los hábiles dedos del rubio, mientras que éste se deleitaba con los suaves gemidos lanzados por el joven lemuriano. Sus frágiles brazos fueron tomados por las fuertes manos del caballero de Virgo, alzándolos sobre la cabeza del ojiverde para mantenerlos quietos, en su boca comenzó a besar los muslos interiores del lemuriano, quien intentaba controlarse en vano.

— A-Asmita… dios…

— ¿Te gusta?

— Sí… mucho.

El ojiazul soltó sus brazos, subiendo a los labios de su joven amante para beber de ellos, en tanto que sus manos volvían a acariciarle. Asmita sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al deseo de forma inevitable, por lo que empezó a restregar su virilidad con la del joven lemuriano, siendo correspondido con la misma intensidad.

— Uuhmm, mi niño… ¿Estás de humor hoy? — Le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras. Atla se sonrojó furiosamente ante la cuestión, sabiendo a la perfección su significado.

— Ya sabes que sí ¿Para qué te haces el tonto?… — Le dijo el ojiverde en un susurro, en tanto miraba hacia otro lado para no cruzarse con el rostro de su amado, quien sonreía complacido ante las reacciones que le provocaba a su pequeño amante y más aún al escuchar su respuesta.

Asmita acarició nuevamente la intimidad del hermoso aprendiz, manipulando con maestría el sexo de Atla, quien empezaba a sentir cómo su joven cuerpo respondía con rapidez a las caricias del rubio. Al poco tiempo de la estimulación, sintió aquel preciado clímax estremecerle.

Asmita contempló con adoración el ciclo del placer que le provocaba a su bello ángel, manejándolo hábilmente con sus labios, sus dedos y su roce para estimularlo y hacerlo sentir en el cielo. Sus dulces gemidos eran como un canto sagrado para los oídos del ojiazul.

— Dios mío… eres tan hermoso…

Susurró el dios dorado después de haber hecho culminar a su precioso tesoro, percibiendo con totalidad el aura de su amado, la cual irradiaba una belleza que sólo el invidente Asmita podía percibir. Ayudándose del sagrado elixir de Atla, empezó a preparar su joven cuerpo, para hacerse uno con él. El lemuriano se veía vulnerable y sensual, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración agitada, revuelto entre las blancas sábanas y su cuerpo perlado por el frío. Era tan inocente, tan dulce, que Asmita solía reprenderse así mismo por tener la intención de privar al mundo de tan divino ser.

— Asmita…

El joven llamó en un susurro a su ardiente hombre al ver cómo este se colocaba sobre él. Atla podía sentir la dureza del rubio rozando su recinto, como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, a lo que el ojiverde abrió un poco más sus piernas para recibirlo.

— Házmelo… — Le pidió el dulce aprendiz, totalmente abochornado, haciendo que Asmita se derritiese en ese instante.

— Mi ángel…

Le susurró el rubio con adoración, al tiempo que se abría paso en el aprendiz con extrema delicadeza, hundiendo su virilidad en su cuerpo. Atla echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una muy ligera punzada de dolor, pero nada que no pudiese soportar con facilidad. Asmita era un amante tan hábil y dedicado, que la mayor parte de las veces que hacía el amor con él no sentía dolor en absoluto, además que el rubio siempre lo trataba con una ternura desmedida, siempre preocupándose por su placer y bienestar antes que el suyo.

— Eres mi mayor tesoro mi amor, mi única razón para luchar… — Le dijo el rubio en cuanto se introdujo por completo en su frágil cuerpo, lo cual provocó que Atla arquease su espalda al sentir la enorme intromisión. — eres mi único motivo de todo y para todo, no lo dudes jamás…

Le decía con insistencia, provocando que la dulzura de sus palabras apaciguara definitivamente todas las inseguridades que Hakurei le había provocado esa tarde. Atla se abrazó al cuello del rubio para sentir con más profundidad su miembro, sintiéndose totalmente pleno en los brazos del caballero de Virgo. Sus ojos esmeralda empezaron a cristalizarse ante el remolino de emociones que Asmita llevaba hacia su corazón.

— A-Asmita… mi amor… me hace tan feliz estar contigo…

Le dijo un poco entrecortado debido a las lágrimas que estaba aguantándose, siendo completamente sincero. Era feliz, muy feliz estando con él. Asmita sonrió ampliamente ante los sentimientos que le revelaba su hermoso lemuriano, correspondiendo con total entrega.

El rubio comenzó su vaivén, tan sólo moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo ayudándose con sus brazos, entrando y saliendo con delicadeza del cuerpo de su joven amante, mientras que éste se deshacía en suspiros, totalmente extasiado ante la dulce sensación de tener a Asmita entro de sí.

La noche se alargó placenteramente para ambos, quienes disfrutaron a plenitud el uno del otro. Asmita le hacía el amor a su enamorado de formas que sólo los dioses comprendían, y Atla había borrado en definitiva todo rastro de duda y se aferraba a una verdad inquebrantable… el amor que Asmita le profesaba era verdadero, y nada en éste mundo podría cambiarlo.

• **~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • **

El rubio despertó abruptamente al percibir una energía que le llamaba desde la entrada de la casa de Virgo, lo primero que pudo percibir es que la noche aún predominaba. Se sentó en el lecho, deshaciéndose con extremo cuidado del delgado brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Se levantó de la cama con relativa prontitud, al tiempo que colocaba sobre su cuerpo una larga túnica de color tinto, con una larga apertura en V que dejaba ver parte de su pecho. Se encaminó rápidamente hasta la salida de la habitación y con suma facilidad, abrió la pesada puerta y salió con paso firme hacia los pasillos de su templo.

En casi un parpadear, se encontraba ya en el pórtico de la entrada de Virgo, en donde un nervioso Shion aguardaba por él. Asmita llegó a su encuentro, mostrando la normal indiferencia en su rostro y la larga túnica arrastrándose tras de sí, con su inquebrantable porte orgulloso. El peliverde le sostuvo la mirada.

— Asmita, necesito que me dejes pasar, he sido llamado al recinto del Patriarca y debo acudir con prontitud.

— Me parece banal el hecho de que me hagas venir hasta acá y a éstas horas, para tan sólo preguntarme eso, caballero. — Respondió un tanto incómodo por la intromisión. No todos los días pasaba la noche con Atla como para tener que ser interrumpido tan abruptamente.

— Sabes a la perfección que es un código que debemos mantener, ¡Es inviolable, por la seguridad de nuestra diosa! — le replicó el lemuriano, extrañado ante la actitud del rubio.

— En fin. — Le dijo bruscamente el caballero del sexto templo, al tiempo que alzaba la palma de su mano para silenciarlo. — Eres libre de pasar, pero igualmente te acompañaré en tu trayecto.

Asmita se dio la media vuelta y se introdujo nuevamente al templo, siendo seguido de cerca por Shion, quien le miraba suspicaz. Al pasar frente a ella, el caballero de Aries se sintió extrañamente atraído por una gran puerta de madera ornamentada.

— ¿Tu habitación? — le preguntó el peliverde a Asmita, con una curiosidad producida sin motivo aparente.

— Así es.

Respondió con naturalidad, en tanto que no le daba importancia al repentino comentario del lemuriano. Los largos pasillos fueron recorridos por ambos, en tanto cada vez veían con más claridad la luz de la Luna que anunciaba la salida de la casa zodiacal. Shion sentía una leve tensión en el ambiente al momento de llegar a ésta. Las sombras de ambos caballeros se proyectaban con fuerza sobre el blanco mármol, mientras que las estrellas brillaban furiosas sobre el firmamento. El peliverde tomó aire cuando ambos ya estaban en las afueras del templo, al tiempo que se colocaba frente al rubio y lo miraba con gravedad. Asmita no se sintió intimidado en absoluto, pero algo en el cosmos de Shion le confirmaba que estaba preocupado.

— Asmita, como bien sabes, Hakurei está ahora mismo en el santuario por cuestiones de la guerra santa… y hace un par de horas, no ha podido evitar hacerme saber una preocupación que le atañe gravemente.

— ¿De verdad? — comentó el ojiazul, totalmente desinteresado.

— Mmm… solamente me comentó que está preocupado por ciertas actitudes extrañas de su discípulo, Atla… — Asmita no pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia el peliverde, cambiando totalmente su actitud. — Al parecer está teniendo unas ideas un tanto preocupantes… hacia ti.

Asmita guardó silencio, tan sólo percibiendo con curiosidad las intenciones de Shion, atando cabos.

— El respetable maestro me ha pedido que te haga la sugerencia de mantener al chico al margen de ti, dado a que puede empezar a volverse una molestia para ti si se lo permites.

Asmita endureció su rostro ante esto, desconcertando al peliverde en cuanto vio la expresión facial del caballero de Virgo, el cual se dirigió hacia Shion con una voz que delataba rabia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber exactamente… por qué? — El rubio sumergió su rostro en un temple de acero frío, sumamente amenazador. Entonces estaba en lo cierto… al tocar la mejilla Atla, se dio cuenta de algo que lo había perturbado, y con lo que le estaba diciendo Shion, ya no le cabía ninguna duda sobre lo que le había ocurrido al precioso rostro de su niño.

El cosmos de Virgo vibró intensamente, haciendo que el lemuriano se pusiera en defensa al sentir la amenaza del rubio.

— ¡Asmita! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Basta! — el ojiazul cedió al escuchar la petición, tranquilizando al máximo su cosmos nuevamente. Shion no tenía la culpa. Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la cien del guardián de la primera casa ante la violenta reacción de su compañero.

El peliverde estaba a punto de cuestionarle su actitud, cuando de pronto sintió una energía aparecer repentinamente dentro de la casa de Virgo… se escandalizó al saber a quién le pertenecía… y en qué parte del templo encontraba. Asmita miró hacia el interior de su templo y suspiró, al tiempo que se tocaba la frente, reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

— Desperté a mi ángel con mi arranque, ha sido una torpeza de mi parte… — Shion miró al rubio como si a éste le hubiesen salido dos cabezas

— ¡¿Qué…? ¡E-ese cosmos! Por favor, ¡Dime que no es Atla aquel que se encuentra en tu lecho!

— Sería mentirte si así lo hiciera, caballero. — Le respondió Asmita con suma naturalidad.

— ¡Asmita, estás completamente loco! ¡Hakurei va a matarte si se entera de que estas intimando con su aprendiz, por Athena!

— ¿Matarme…? Quiero ver que lo intente, Shion. — Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. — No pretendo ni me interesa lograr que lo comprendan, pero tanto tú como tu maestro deben tener en claro que por ningún motivo voy a renunciar a Atla. Si no lo haría por mis propios ideales, mucho menos por lo que alguien que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros lo diga.

Los ojos del peliverde se abrieron de par en par al entender los sentimientos del rubio. Le miró con tristeza…

— Asmita… — Shion suspiró sonoramente, agotado — yo no juzgo en absoluto lo que existe entre ustedes, es más, si fuese de otro modo los apoyaría... pero temo que tus sentimientos te hagan vacilar en ésta guerra santa, y que por ellos vayas a…

— No tienes que preocuparte en absoluto por eso. — Asmita giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia su templo nuevamente. — Si Hades llega a ganar ésta guerra, no puedo siquiera imaginar el terrible futuro que le esperaría a mi tesoro, por ende, no tengo permitido desligarme de ella.

— Pero Asmita… irremediablemente, morirás, ¿No es así?

— Así es. — le respondió el rubio con franqueza.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer para remediar el corazón de Atla una vez que te hayas ido? ¿Velarás por él desde el otro mundo, viendo como su vida se vuelve miserable a tan pronta edad por no tenerte? ¡Eres tan egoísta!

Asmita se giró nuevamente, encarando al peliverde y sonriendo de lado. Shion no podía entender la seguridad con la que el rubio hacía las cosas ¿Qué era lo que tanto transitaba por su cabeza que le hacía tener tanta confianza en sus propios actos?... la voz del caballero de Virgo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Es tiempo de que te retires, Shion. No tenemos nada más de qué hablar. — El rubio siguió su camino hacia su templo, pero a unos cuantos pasos se detuvo abruptamente. — ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… por favor, dile a tu maestro que si le vuelve a poner una mano encima a Atla, no voy a dudar ni un instante en asesinarlo. ¿Está claro?

— ¡Asmita! ¡¿Acaso estás…?! — El peliverde se sintió escandalizado ante las palabras del ojiazul, quien las había soltado sin remordimiento alguno.

— Sí, Shion. — Le interrumpió. — Es una amenaza. Buenas noches.

Y sin darle opción a réplica, Asmita desapareció entre las sombras de su templo, a sabiendas de que el peliverde no le seguiría. El rubio decidió no pensar más en las banalidades que acongojaban a los seres humanos como ellos, el amor que tenía por su niño estaba muy por encima de ello. Cruzó una vez más esa gruesa puerta de madera, en donde pudo percibir a un despierto Atla, sintiéndolo realmente preocupado.

— Mi amor, perdóname por despertarte. — Le dijo dulcemente, al tiempo que se paraba frente a la cama, quitándose la bata y dejándola caer al suelo, mostrándole su esculpido cuerpo a Atla.

— ¿Está todo bien? — le preguntó el hermoso lemuriano, recibiendo a Asmita en sus brazos con total naturalidad.

— Por supuesto. Vuelve a dormir, Atla.

Le dijo al tiempo que entraba al lecho y le abrazaba por la espalda, cubriendo ambos cuerpos con la ropa de cama. El ojiverde se ocultó entro los brazos de su amado y la cobija, como refugiándose en la seguirad que sólo el rubio era capaz de brindarle. Sintió el cálido aliento de su flamante caballero en su nuca, al tiempo que percibía aquellos labios sonreír.

— En cuanto resucite, te llevaré conmigo muy lejos de aquí, amor mío… — le susurró el rubio en el oído, recordándole la promesa que le había hecho hacía ya tiempo, mientras le besaba los cabellos. Atla sonrió y se apretó más entre los brazos de Asmita, sintiéndose plenamente feliz.

Lo sé.

Le dijo con ternura, sumamente confiado en las palabras del rubio. Después de todo, era el caballero de Virgo, aquel que tenía un poder y estatus similar a los dioses. Volver a la vida le resultaría pan comido.

**~ F I N ~**


End file.
